An Undefined Rage
by Chetari
Summary: She walked off in an ice cold rage leaving all her friends behind. But not without assuring them that she would return.
1. The Beginning of a Storm

_**An Undefined Rage**_

_**Summary:** She walked off in an ice cold rage leaving all her friends behind. But not without assuring them that she would return. With a lock on her heart and her emotions she walked away into the middle a storm. And this storm would not end with the rain._

_**Chapter 1:** **The Beginnings of a Storm**_

"You're just a stupid shard detector," rang through the forest echoing in the young girls ears. She had seen the furious expression on his face when he yelled it and had lowered her head in an attempt to hold back the tears. It was a given that he would smell them but she also knew he would take it as submission. She clenched her fists as she made an attempt to get herself under control. Every emotion was soon under control except one. Her eyes burned with an intense rage as she lifted her gaze to stare defiantly at the hanyou in front of her. The wind blew strongly through the trees lifting her waist-length hair to blow wildly about her head.

The white-haired boy in front of her tried to keep the angry look on his face. The look she gave him came very near to terrifying him though. Especially as he watched the fire in her eyes turn to ice colder than the gaze of his elder brother. An intense shiver ran up his spine as he came close to visibly shaking. The low angry growl she seemed to be emitting didn't help either.

She watched him calmly as she finally got her anger under control. She noticed the slight glint of terror in his eyes and the shiver of fear. A smile threatened to cross her face in pleasure at the sight but she quickly stopped herself.

"Inuyasha," she said in an overly calm voice, "Ouswari."

She had whispered the word quietly under her breath but the ice and hatred dripping in her voice intensified the magic of his rosary pushing the silver-haired hanyou into the ground harder then ever before. The girl then turned to her friends that had been watching. They were all staring at the boy lying face first in the dirt with almost horrified expressions. Her expression never once changed except to calm somewhat as she addressed her friends.

"Sango," she said looking at the taijiya in front of her. "Would you take care of Shippo for a while for me?"

Sango glanced over at the young kit for a moment. She watched as he looked between the girl he thought of as a mother and herself. She sighed sadly hoping the kit wouldn't be heart broken.

"Sure, Kagome," Sango answered her. Kagome nodded silently before looking down to the young kitsune.

"Behave, Shippo. I'll be back for you." With that said the once bubbly futuristic girl turned away to walk steadily into the forest.

Sango gazed after the girl that was like a sister to her. As the sun began to set the trio sat listening as Inuyasha finally managed to get up. Only the fire neko in Sangos lap looked over at the hanyou.

"Oi, Wench," he screamed before starting to follow the girl who was now long gone. He had barely made it a foot forward before the monk's staff hit him over the head. He stopped and turned to look at the trio sitting in the grass. None of them looked at him. They just sat there watching the forest. "What was that for, monk?"

The houshi in question turned his sad gaze toward his friend. Sango quietly placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him but did not say anything. "You're not going after her this time, Inuyasha."

"And why not, Miroku?" the hanyou asked. He crossed his arms over his chest angrily. Miroku looked at Sango placing his hand over hers a moment before both removed them as he stood to face the hanyou with a glare.

"Because you have hurt Kagome too many times to count, Inuyasha. I fear you have hurt one too many times this time. You will just have to wait for her return," Miroku said calmly to the annoyed hanyou.

"How do you know she'll come back?" Inuyasha queried. "You saw her. She's worse than Sesshomaru now."

"She left Shippo," Sango whispered quietly as she gazed at the kit sitting beside her.

"Yes, she will be back for Shippo at least," the monk confirmed.

"Why should she come back for that stupid brat?" Inuyasha asked heatedly. The young fox youkai visibly flinched. Sango knew what was coming and sure enough it did. The kitsune turned a teary but furious gaze at the hanyou as he jumped onto the monks shoulder.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. It's your fault she left. She left cause of you, Baka!" he screamed at the hanyou before turning to run back to the village. Sango fumed silently as she hit the hanyou with her giant boomerang. She shouldered the large weapon once he was on the ground dazed then followed Shippo to the village with her fire neko close behind.

"Because she loves him, Inuyasha," the monk said to the dazed boy lying on the ground once more. "As she did you once."

He then turned and followed the rest of his friends.

Inuyasha blinked away the swirls in his eyes before sitting up to gaze after his friends. He knew where but they went but felt that he couldn't follow this time. He sighed sadly thinking for a moment about Miroku's parting words. He turned his gaze in the direction Kagome went for a moment_. 'She loved you, Baka.'_ The thought echoed inside his head as he stood under the full moon gazing after her. Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the echoing he turned to go in the opposite direction of all his friends.

He paused quietly by the old bone eaters well gazing down into it. _'Someone should tell her mother,'_ he though quietly when he failed to catch Kagome's scent there. He was about to jump in but caught himself. A picture of the girls' mother raging at him was enough to send him running. He continued on past the well as fast as he could. Nothing would stop him anytime soon.

* * *

Kagome paused a moment in the middle of the forest to gaze at the sky a moment. She had been walking since midafternoon when she had left the hanyou and her friends. She stood in the center of a clearing far past the border into the eastern lands. Her calm icy gaze never wavered as she watched the full moon. A wave of pain hit her again as she stood there. It was more intense than the ones previous forcing her to her knees. As the pain passed she sat back on her heels planning on staying the night in the clearing. Thunder sounded far off reminding her to start a fire. Before she could rise to find firewood another wave of pain hit knocking her unconscious. She rocked back onto the ground to lie in an unusual position. She landed lying stretched out flat on her back with her legs together. Some unconscious thought brought her arms up to fold her hands just beneath her chest. The thunder rolled every few minutes for the longest time making its way closer. Each time the thunder rolled closer together till the lightning became visible lighting the clearing as if it were day every minute. She managed to wake for one moment while the lightning flashed to see a tall white-haired figure standing over her before another wave of pain came to lock away her senses. 


	2. A Month in Passing

_**Chapter 2: A Month in Passing**_

The wind blew strongly through the trees playing quite roughly with the waist length black hair of a young woman. She lay quietly in the center of a clearing as lightning flashed through the trees. She was stretched out on her back with her legs together and hands folded neatly just beneath her chest. A bolt of lightning flashed once through the trees revealing another pale figure that stared down at her from his position standing in the trees before darkness took the clearing once more. His knee-length white hair blew gently in the wind though the girls moved wildly about. He watched the girl silently.

'_Is she dead?'_ he asked himself. Her position seemed to say so. No scent of death came from the girl even though she didn't seem to be breathing. The lightning flashed again as the figure appeared standing on the ground beside her. After a while he made to turn and walk away when she opened her eyes the barest fraction making him look back at her. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed the next moment. The lightning flashed once more after an almost earsplitting cascade of thunder to reveal an empty clearing.

He stood for a moment watching the girl as she slept or as she seemed to sleep. He had brought the girl back less than a week ago. She still had yet to wake however. No healer he asked had been able to tell him what was wrong. According to everyone the girl was perfectly healthy and there was no reason she should be like this. As he watched he saw that she seemed to be shivering. He silently left the room to return to his duties but not before ordering another blanket for the girl.

* * *

Shippo sat quietly across from the matt door. He just sat watching it for any signs of movement. He had hopes that Kagome would be back soon. Sango looked over from preparing supper to watch him a moment. He had been doing this for almost two weeks now. Sango had managed to pry him away for meals the last couple of days. When he wasn't looking at the matt he seemed on edge for some reason.

She stood with a sigh walking over to him. In silence, she sat next to the melancholy kit. He cuddled up to her seeking comfort but with the way his eyes never left the door it seemed to be an unconscious act. She quietly placed an arm around him in consent.

"Shippo," she said in a soft voice trying to get his attention. His ears twitched to show he was listening but that wasn't enough. Sango wanted his full attention to make sure he heard her. "Shippo, look at me."

The kitsune reluctantly turned to look at her and gave his full attention. She looked at him a moment before speaking hoping he wasn't too depressed.

"She'll be back, Shippo. Don't worry."

"But what if she got hurt?"

"I'm sure she can take care of herself. Inuyasha couldn't always protect her. She learned to keep demons away. She'll be fine," Sango said trying to calm him down a bit. He seemed to understand but she got a feeling that wasn't enough. Thinking a moment she started tickling him a moment to get a smile out of him before speaking again. "Plus, do you really think she'll want to come home to a moping kit? She probably wants to see some new tricks from you when she gets back."

His smile widened to reveal his teeth as he smiled for the first time since Kagome had left them. "Just remember, Shippo. She said to behave."

"I remember Sango," he assured her. With that he ran quickly out of the house before the day was wasted completely. Sango just sat there smiling quietly to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha stood panting for breath once again. He had been running practically nonstop for almost a month now. He had only stopped for a few seconds for breaks like this one. As he stood there his ears twitched as he heard a fast wind approaching. Managing to catch his breath just barely he crossed his arms and waited. He didn't have long to wait as a small whirlwind came into view over the next hill.

"Hey, Inu-kuro," the wolf said haughtily as he pulled to a stop spraying dirt in the hanyous face. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha flinched at the name he had hated for the past month. He didn't miss the female attached to it one bit. At least, that's what he told himself. The name still managed to hurt and more than he had expected. "Not here, Kouga."

"What, did my woman finally get tired of you?" Kouga teased. At least he tried to but the hanyou had already started running again with only one thought going through his head. _'Apparently, I'm not far enough away yet.'_


	3. Shocking Awakening

_**Chapter 3: Shocking Awakening**_

Calm footsteps paced through the halls of a large estate as he made his way to the girls room. It had been a little over a month since he had found her in the woods lying in that death pose. He had been unable to change her position when he laid her in the bed though he had tried using all his strength. He did not think a human could be so strong.

The servants that cleaned the room had come to him a week earlier claiming a strong barrier now surrounded the room. He had gone to investigate of course and found it true. It had seemed to be coming from the girl but he could not tell for sure. A young serving girl had come to him barely fifteen minutes ago waiting for acknowledgement and permission to speak.

"What is it?" the youkai asked the girl.

"The barrier seems to be lifting milord," the girl said with a bow. As she straightened she had to jump out of the way as he quickly left his study for the girls' room. He made his way cautiously into the room in case the girl was wrong. As he expected though, she wasn't. The barrier seemed to be receding as it only surrounded the large bed the girl lay on but it hadn't lifted completely yet. He crossed the room to stand near the bed waiting patiently. The barrier continued to fall back into the girl confirming his suspicions that she had placed it. The barrier soon disappeared but did not reveal what he had expected.

* * *

She sighed quietly in relief as the pain lessened. Though, she was bombarded with a new pain as the physical pain dimmed to nothing. Her subconscious mind quickly placed a barrier around her to keep away the prying eyes. Many emotions crossed her features as memories passed her eyes. A majority of the memories burned like fire across her mind. As the memories faded so did her subconscious barrier. The lifting of the barrier revealed her form just as she managed to lock her features in an ice cold mask.

* * *

Her face did what was expected but only for a moment as it showed emotion for a split second as the barrier disappeared. Within the next second her face became an ice cold mask hiding the fury he had briefly seen. An unexpected shiver rolled down his spine before he could suppress it as he stared at a face colder than his own. His eyes narrowed slightly as her eyes opened and the beauty in front of him sat up. His eyes widened a slight fraction at the disobedient thought as he gave himself a mental shake.

* * *

She held the covers to her chest as though she knew someone was in the room with her. As she gazed around taking in every detail he studied her for the first time since he had last stood in the room a week ago. She was very different from the girl he had brought back from the forest that night. Her once waist length black hair now shone with a shade of blue as it cascaded down her back to fall in a pool behind her. Dark midnight blue stripes ran from the corner of her eyes back towards her pointed ears as another set ran from just above her jaw line to about an inch or so away from the corners of her mouth that had lips that were thin and full at the same time. A cross sat in the center of her forehead in the same colors matching a similar cross on a black leather choker around her neck.

* * *

He got the feeling someone was staring at him as he studied the differences. He lifted his gaze to her dark blue eyes to find them watching him. The once human woman raised a delicate eyebrow at him in what he assumed may have been amusement. That was if she would deign to show emotion at all.

"It is rude to stare, Sessho-Maru-sama," she said in a slightly husky voice though it was most likely not meant to be. He narrowed his eyes a fraction more.

"Can you stand?" Sessho-Maru asked.

"Turn around and I will see," the strange demoness answered him. He felt her eyes watching him as he consented to turn around. He caught a glimpse of her grabbing hold to the bedpost as she made to stand up. She managed from what the taiyoukai could hear. He didn't hear her fall to the ground not even as her footsteps made their way across the room before the sharp sound of a door closing alerted him. Sessho-Maru slowly turned around to look over at the aforementioned door only to find it opening to reveal the lady dressed in a simple dark blue robe standing in front of him as she held a small bundle in one arm.

"My legs seem to work fine milord. Would you now kindly have someone show me to a hot spring?" she asked startling him though he refused to show it. Without a word he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him in an attempt to deaden her alluring voice.

* * *

She watched quietly as he left the room. _'Odd,'_ she thought to herself. She wondered in passing how long she had been out.

"Long enough," she muttered to herself as she set the clothes she had chosen on a corner of the bed. As she stood waiting she found herself becoming slightly curious as to what he had been staring at. A knock sounded to announce someone before she could turn to the mirror though. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a young demoness wearing serving girls' clothes. She bowed respectfully to the elder demoness before speaking. "I've been sent to show you the hot springs milady."

"Thankyou," she answered as the girl looked up at her in surprise. When the young youkai saw her appearance her eyes widened further in shock.

"Why do you stare child?" she asked the serving girl in a kind but still husky voice that seemed to calm her. The girl felt strongly as if she must answer the woman.

"Ano…when they brought you in you were human," the girl explained in a quiet voice. "And now…"

The dark haired demoness merely raised an eyebrow waiting for the girl to finish.

"You're an inu-demoness and a midnight one at that," the girl continued in an awed voice.

"What is your name child?"

"R-risa, milady," the girl answered with awe still apparent in her voice.

"Risa," she said, "could you tell me what it means to be a midnight inu-demon?"

She received a silent nod from the awestruck girl and moved to sit in a chair near the window. She gestured for the girl to sit as well. The girl sat obediently with a nervous gulp.

"Continue please."

"I know only what I was told in stories," Risa started shakily. After she received no response from the lady she quietly continued. "Midnight inu-demons are rare and there has not been one seen in many millennia. I have heard they are born from a miko consumed by an ice-cold fire."

Her eyes widened a fraction before she jumped up covering her newly sensitive ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She backed up to the wall trying to block the screeching noise and blinding light. Moments later she fell to the floor in a fetal position. All Risa could do was stare even as she watched the Western Lord rush to the ladies side.

Sessho-Maru heard a light screeching as he stood in his study staring at a picture of the last midnight inu-demon. _'Something's wrong,'_ he thought quietly to himself. As realization hit him he was off like a shot for the girls' room. The woman had just fallen to the floor as he entered passing a shocked serving girl. Something made him set a barrier to keep sound and light in as he held the newly fledged demoness protectively. He mouthed a spell to make them both temporarily blind and deaf as he held her hoping it would end soon.


	4. An Unsuitable Name?

_**Chapter 4: An Unsuitable Name?**_

Sessho-Maru waited stoicly watching as the demoness slowly calmed with the silencing of the high-pitched noise. He released the spell so that she would not be frightened by the loss of her senses. She moved slowly before opening her eyes. They still contained the ice from before though a hint of emotion flashed as he watched her. The emotion disappeared before he could determine which it was, however.

"What happened?" she whispered more to herself not realizing someone was holding her. When he responded, she was shocked but hid it well as she turned to him slowly as if she had known that he was there.

"A high-pitched noise is all." He watched as she took in this information. She snorted in disgust at herself for being so weak. She stood gracefully not waiting to see if Sessho-Maru would let her. He did not stop her but stood after her though more quickly. He paced around her inspecting her for injury or any other such. She unconsciously stood still as he made his way around her but gave him a cold stare at the same time. He nodded to himself and her once before leaving the room. He looked back once he reached the door before continuing on his way. She took the look as it was intended and followed with her chosen kimono in hand. Both inu demons ignored the confused servant girl still sitting in a chair in the room.

Sessho-Maru stopped at the door to his own personal hot spring and opened the door for the demoness. She entered as he shut the door before returning to his study. She slid down against the door leaning her head back for a moment closing her eyes. She sat there for almost an hour not moving or making a noise before finally standing and making her way over to the spring. She had been sifting through the memories trying to find her 'ice cold fire' as the girl had put it. Nothing came to mind as she soaked making sure to wash every area. The only things she remembered before that day were a small kit that seemed to be her adopted child and a monk and taijiya that she seemed to think of as part of her pack. Something itched at the back of her mind but it went away before she could grasp it.

She got out of the spring and shook most of the water from her hair before taking a towel from the pile on a bench beside the spring as she prepared to dry herself. She heard the door open slightly but did not look up as she assumed it was a servant coming to check on her.

He watched the woman as she dried herself completely unaware that she was being watched by someone considered a predator to all. He watched as she finaly sniffed the air and caught his scent. Instead of straightening abruptly as most would, she merely finished what she had started before donning her kimono that she had chosen. He noticed she had chosen a black kimono etched with some lavender colored flowers that did not seem to be from here. By the time she was done, her hair was completely dry and flowed nicely along with the chosen kimono.

"Pardon milord, but it is rude to stare," she said after she had turned to face him. Her voice was not as cold as when she first spoke that morning but it did not hold any emotion either.

"It is also rude for this Sessho-Maru not to know the name of a guest in his own home," he said calmly waiting for the demoness to respond. "Though you are not the original guest that I brought I have allowed you to stay."

"I do not have a name milord or if I do it escapes me." She narrowed her eyes slightly at his words. "Amaya would suit me though I think as the last I remember before this morning was wandering in a night rain and that is what the name means."

"Hn." He turned leaving the woman to herself. The name seemed too gentle for a demoness of her countenance. He went to his room where all knew not to disturb him. It was a cold name but it did not seem to fit her completely. He sat on the window seat to the right of the doors to his personal balcony staring out as he thought about the events that brought about the demoness.

Amaya watched as Sessho-Maru left. She had not thought of the various names she knew for long but the one she had chosen seemed to be suitable at the least. She left the baths and wandered the halls hoping to find a dojo somewhere. She wished to see what she could do.

_**AN:**__ Sorry, it took so long to update. I plan to try to update all of my stories this summer. It may take a while but I will try to make sure it happens. Hopefully often as well. Sorry to disappoint and if anyone can come up with ideas for the stories let me know. I have a very hard time continuing a story after I write the beginning. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


End file.
